The King of Dawn (HIATUS)
by The Storytelling Wraith
Summary: A young man is running a bit late. The lightbringer is a mutant that goes to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Watch him, as he and his new relationships grow, or die. Rated M for sexual behavior and violence
1. Crack of Dawn

**Going out with a third fanfic is quite a big deal for a newcomer. At least that's what I think. So enjoy, feedback and critisism is still accepted. Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer. Here goes..**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own any pre-existing characters in this story.  
That should do it. Getting a bit tired of these...zzz  
' _insert text_ ' = Thoughts  
**

* * *

"Good morning class."  
"Good morning Miss Munroe." the usual class answered. Today, for most, would just have been another normal day, but a new student was on his way. He himself was excited, after his request of joining the school, was granted. But there was just one problem.

"Dammit, late on the first day! I better move faster." said the new student to himself, as he was making his way to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "I might just make it! YE-" He was interrupted when he accidentally trampled another student of the school. A southern bell named Anna Marie, also known as, Rouge.  
"OW! Watch it!" she yelled at him, when she hit the ground. "I'm so sorry, but I've got to get to class. I'll make it up to you later." he apoligized, quickly turning away to keep running. _'She was actually kinda cute.'_ the young student thought to himself.

"Ah, here it is." He quickly opened the door, interrupting the ongoing lecture.  
"Good, your here" the teacher, known as Ororo Munroe, said.  
"I'm so sorry that I'm late Miss Munroe."  
"It doesn't matter, but now that you're here, why don't you introduce yourself?" she asked him.  
"Yes. Of course. As you can see, I'm new here." His confidence shined off of his voice. "My name is Gabriel Vanos and I hope that you will accept as one of your own." His smile, and everything else, clearly caught the attention of all of the girls in class. Every single one of their eyes read "My god. He. Is. HOT!" _'This is not gonna go well in the long run.'_ Gabriel thought to himself, knowing how guys. He knew that he looks like a competition. REAL competition. Being a solid 6 feet tall, having unnatural amber coloured eyes, long brown hair, that slightly touches the bottom of his jaw and a built body, he was one that could make guys do a double-take.  
"Please, take a seat Gabriel." said Miss Munroe.  
"Thank you Miss." Looking for an empty spot, he spotted an empty table. _'There. I'll take that one.'_ he thought whilst moving towards the empty two-personed table. Taking the right side, the person next to him, greeted him."Hello there, I'm Robert Drake, the Iceman." he said as he held out his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Gabriel, as you probably know now. Nice to meet you Robert." he answered taking the Iceman's cool hand.  
"Please, call me Bobby" he said with a smile. "By the way.." he started.  
"Yeah?" Gabriel had an idea or two about what he was gonna say.  
"That seat next to you, belongs to Anna Marie, Rouge. She is not exactly good with newcomers"  
 _'Well, the first thought was right. I wonder if..'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the door, suddenly opening again.  
"Well, it nice of you to finally join us Anna." You could tell that Miss Munroe was displeased.  
"Yeah whatever" Anna answered with a spiteful tone.  
"That's her right there" said Bobby. Gabriel's face said it all. "What is it?" Bobby was obviously curious.  
"I accidentally bumped into her on my way here and she fell to the ground."  
"Ooooh, not good man." Bobby apparently knew what he was talking about.  
"Lucky for you, Anna, we are wrapping up here. Everyone, the next class is with Logan in the simulation chamber." said Ororo.  
 _'The Wolverine teaches here? Well this should be interesting'_ Gabriel thought with a smirk.

"Well, as we have a new student on board, I think he should off his potential. What do you think kiddo?" Logan was a big guy, definitely intimidating, but that didn't keep Gabriel from finally stretching out.  
"I'd be glad to" he answered. "Just let me stretch first." Logan was waiting for him to get on with it. "You might wanna step back a bit teach." Logan did as he said and a second later Gabriel had ripped open his shirt, but it started from the back. Two mighty black wings sprouted from his back. Now he was the intimidating one. The wings made him look bigger, tougher, maybe even menacing. But that didn't hinder the girls from staring.  
"He looks so good, right Anna?" a certain brown haired girl asked.  
"He looks alright, don't overdo it Kitty." Even if she didn't like him, she had to admit that he was a good looking guy.  
"Shall we start teach?" Gabriel was just asking for some action.  
"Alright kid, you will get your exercise. Turn on the simulation!" Logan said loudly. The room then transformed into what seemed like a post-apocalyptic Earth. It was not long until some kind of radiated mutant spotted Gabriel's menacing appearence. That didn't stop it though.  
"RRAARAARRAAAGH!" it roared loudly, charging at Gabriel.  
"Super-mutants. Alright then. Bring it on!" The mutant punched square in the face, but he didn't even move an inch. "It's a shame really." The big mutant took a step back. "I thought this was gonna be challenging." He then proceeded to uppercut the mutant, his wings flinging him up to give the punch more power. "But I guess not." He was rather dissapointed. "Don't you have anything else? Something that will actually give me a challenge?" Gabriel asked challengingly.  
"Right kiddo. I got something for ya." Logan's voice seemed to have summoned something big. A giant fleshy skeleton.  
"Well it's definitely something. Let's see what how it stands against my flames." With that, his eyes, along with his hands, lit aflame. "Take this bonehead!" he yelled throwing a barrage of fireballs at the giant creature. It did not like it, as it in response, lifted its giant fist in an attempt to hit him. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled in response and then, like a dragon, he breathed fire onto the undead giant, incinerating it to dust.

"THAT, was also dissapointing." You could tell that he was a little mad.  
"I would've taken it up a notch, but I guess not." Logan was annoyed by the comment, but still. "You know what it really was kid? Impressive. You should be proud of yourself. Class dismissed." Gabriel was surprised at Logan's response on his comment. _'He thinks it was impressive? Awesome! And that's coming from THE Wolverine'_  
"That. Was. Awesome!" A red haired girl eagerly rushed towards him. "Oh, sorry. My name is Emily Rose, but you can call me Ivy" she said with enthusiasm.  
"Well Ivy, glad to meet you, why don't we go outside? I want to see your powers." he said with a smile  
"Sure, but can you put a shirt first. It's kinda awkward." He facepalmed at the thought of him forgetting to bring an extra shirt. "Um, I saw a rose garden out front. I'll meet you there when I've gotten myself a shirt."  
"No prob Gabe. See you then. And don't forget the shirt!" she yelled while running off. Probably to garden. _'Well I better get going. Well. Flying I guess'_

After about a half an hour, he had quickly gotten settled in. His roomate at school was Bobby, which was lucky for him, but now, he had to go meet up with Ivy. When he arrived at the rose garden, he noticed that there was noone there.  
"Hello? Ya here Ivy?" he called out  
"I'm right here." He recognized the voice. She was hanging on a branch from a nearby tree. "Ready for a show?" she asked with a slightly cocky smile. He smirked at this.  
"Show me what you got" She then slowly raised her hands and the flowers around started to grow, both the plant itself and its thorns.  
"Power over plants. That's something else I'll admit." It was impressive how they grew so quickly.  
"Yeah, and it's ironic how it fits my name."  
"Yeah, it is." he said. _'This girl will become a good friend'_ "Why don't you introduce me to some of your friends? Kinda don't have any beside you and Bobby."  
"Sure Gabe. Let's go."

Out back was a small forest with a lake. Well, it wasn't really a forest, more like a circle of trees.  
"Are those your friends down by the lake?" There were two guys and two girls. He knew one of the girls cause of her white streak.  
"Hi everyone!" Ivy said with a cheery smile.  
"Hi Ivy" three of them said. Rogue didn't respond. "I would like you to meet Gabriel."  
"Hi there nice to meet you" he said with his usual smile.  
"Well you've already met Anna." Rogue gave Gabriel a slight glare sending a slight chill down his spine. This was not the bad kind of chill. "The one with the lighter is John Allerdyce, aka Pyro."  
"Sup." John shortly greeted.  
"The brown-haired one is Katherine, but we just call her Kitty."  
"Hi Gabe."  
"Hi, you were in my class right?" he asked.  
"I was." she answered with a slight blush, lighting up her face.  
"And last but not least, the big guy is errrh.."  
"It's pronounced Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin." _  
'Russian, maybe polish?'_  
"Yeah. That, but you can just call him Colossus."  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I can see why people would call you Colossus, but that's beside the point. I'm always into peoples powers. May I see you in action?" he asked politely.  
"Well, I can't see why not?" Colossus said. "I'll start." His skin then turned into what seemed like iron.  
"Well I guess Ironman was taken. Strength boost?" Gabriel asked. Piotr nodded. "Alright Pyro, hit me with it."  
"What?" Pyro was taken back by what he said.  
"Your name is Pyro so I guess it has something to do with fire. I have an affinity with it too, so hit me." Pyro shook his slightly. He then suddenly thrusted his arm forward with his lighter on. The flame twisted, enlarged to an enormous size, and then engulfed Gabriel in flames. It didn't do anything. With and ear-piercing roar, the flames distinguished and Gabriel stood in the middle of the black spot that the flames left. Completely unharmed.  
"See, told ya so." he said. He turned to face Katherine. "I guess it's your turn Ki-" Before he could finish she leapt through the nearby shack and back out. "Phasing through walls. Useful indeed." She blushed at his comment. "Now Rogue." she glared back at him. "What is your power?"  
She smirked deviously as she said, "Give me your arm, I need some bare skin." He frowned a bit at her tone.  
"Okay, here." he held out his arm and as soon as she touched him, a sharp pain ran through his arm. "Wow, that stings." he said, trying to be tough about it. She then let go and shot a fireball in the air.  
"My touch is symbiotic. It saps you of health and I can gain your power for a bit."  
"Interesting," he said. "I'll have to watch out then." he said with a smile on his face. She scowled at him at sat on the bench. "What variety. I commend you for your skill." he praised with a small bow. Now he would show them his powers, starting with a pretty sweet tagline. "My turn." He then quickly pulled off his shirt, and his majestic black wings sprung from his back. A fire-show was in order. He shot two fireballs into the air and spat bursts of ambers at them, making them both explode. Ivy then gave him a friendly shove with an added laugh.  
"You show-off!"  
Gabriel also started to laugh. "Hey! Now you're gonna get wet!" He quickly swooped her into his arms and quickly ran to the water.  
"Nooooo..!" she said playfully.  
"Resistance, is futile" he said jokingly. "Haha, I won't do it, that's not my style" he said in the same joking tone. Him being without a shirt, and Ivy in his strong arms, she couldn't help it and started to blush. He gently put her down after he noticed an once again facepalmed. "Hehe, good thing I didn't break it this time." He pulled out another white t-shirt out of the bag he had brought. "Now, why don't we just enjoy the evening?"


	2. No pain, No gain

**You're probably wondering, "How did he get a second chapter out so fast?" Well it's because it also came from when I didn't use . Now it's just the third chapter that need work. But until then, you may enjoy this chapter. Feedback and such is always accepted.**

 **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own any pre-existing characters in this fanfic. So you don't need to sue me, bruh..  
 _'insert text'_ = Thoughts  
**

* * *

As the evening had grown dim, the guys and Kitty had left to go to bed. Now it was just Gabriel, Ivy and Rogue. Gabriel sat by himself and had Ivy and Rogue in front of him.  
"So Gabe," Ivy started. "Have you come up with an alias?"  
"An alias? Well.." he had thought about a few, but had decided on something special.  
"What about Lucifer?"  
Rogue now entered the conversation with a raised eyebrow. "As in the fallen angel? Wouldn't that kinda present you as a bad guy?"  
 _'She has a point, but.'  
_ "See, you got a point, but he used to be one of the highest angels in heaven. So I'm pre-fallen Lucifer." his usual smile came into play now. Talking with everyone all evening, they had become friends, even Rogue had smiled once or twice.  
"You know Gabe, I reeeally didn't think much of you at first, but I see now I was mistaken. You're alright" she said with a small, but bright smile. Gabriel smiled back. Ivy then stood up and said, "I'd better get going now, it's late and I'm starting to get tired, so goodnight."  
"Goodnight" Gabriel and Rogue said in unison, both waving. When she in the trees they both took a look at each other, then quickly turning away. Something was happening.  
"Well, uhm, I uuh, better get going to bed too now" said Gabriel. 'What happened there? Did I just stutter?'  
"Yeah me too, let's go" She grabbed her leather jacket that she had taken off at some point. A wind slightly caught her hair. The brown hair with the white streak slowly waved with the breeze. Gabriel started to blush at the sight.  
"Uuh, yeah let's go." Gabriel was starting to get nervous. 'What is going on?! Do I really feel that way?' They walked to the outside of the trees at a slow pace. Enjoying their walk. Their time together, without eachother knowing they felt the same enjoyment. At the entrance to the dorms Rogue said something that surprised Gabriel. "You better brace yourself for this one." She then grabbed Gabriel by the face and kissed him, not wanting to hurt him and because of her being nervous, she did it quickly, but passionately. It slightly hurt, but the warmth of her lips and fingers were like a cure to the pain.  
"See you tomorrow, my fallen angel." she said with a genuine, caring smile, showing off how beautiful she really was.  
"See you tomorrow." he said. His heart was racing. Today had been a great day. Tomorrow might be even better. When in his room he found Bobby still up, reading a comic book. "Hi Bobby" Bobby jolted off of his bed.  
"Jesus! My god, you fucking scared me Gabe! Anyways, have you had your fun?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Gabriel answered. "It was actually pretty fun and you know what?"  
"No?" the Iceman was curious.  
"Rogue is not as bad as you think she is." he said to the Iceman.

Now, the fallen has risen anew.

THE NEXT DAY...

 _'Aaaah, the weekend. The days for doing anything.'_ Gabriel thought as he looked out the window to watch the sunrise. _'Better get out before I accidently wake Bobby'_ His mindfulness for his friends was great. _'Time to fly'_ he thought, as he jumped out the window, spreading his wings. With one flick of his wings, he rose towards the skies. Taking in the cool air was calming. He landed gently on the highest point of the school, looking out into the horizon.  
"Good morning Gabe!" a cheery voice yelled. He looked down to see a redhead waving at him.  
"Morning Ivy!" he yelled back. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"  
"What?! Come down so I can hear you properly!" she yelled, as she could not hear him. He lifted his finger, as if saying "One sec.", and leaped into the air and nosedived to the ground. Ivy looked at his trick with horror. Lucky for her, he caught himself midair and hit the ground with no serious impact.  
"You ass! You could've killed yourself!" Her eyes flared. She was not happy.  
"Woah, calm down now Ivy. I would never crash." Ivy, usually being quite rational, calmed down. "I'm your friend, you should know that friends worry when stuff like that happen." she said in a slight joking tone. "I won't ever do it again." he said, with a little smirk, marking his face. She sighed.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Good." she said, being more relieved than before. "I've to get going now Gabe."  
"Why's that?" he asked.  
"I've got a date with Pi-Pjo.." Gabriel slightly frowned.  
"Colossus?"  
She once again sighed. "Yeah. I've been trying to say his name correctly, now that we've been dating, but I can't seem to get it right." A sympathetic look made its way on to Gabriel.  
"I'm sure he doesn't care. I think he would appreciate it, if you just treated him like a good friend." He smiled. "Just with a tad more compassion." he said with a wink. She blushed. "Go get him girl."  
"Thanks Gabe, see ya later." she said and ran off. _'They'll turn out great. Hopefully.'_ He looked around. 'There're still no one here. Where is everyone?'. It was indeed strange, that nobody was there. Just one.

"Hi there." someone said behind Gabriel. He gasped. "Ookay then! HI there. You kinda snuck up on me there." He was a smaller fellow, not in height, but size. He was a good 5'9". He was skinny and pale, but Gabriel knew that you should never judge on appearance. He had long, straight black hair. Same colour as his own. The stranger also wore heavy makeup and black nails. "You have been invited to a lecture with The Brotherhood." He gave Gabriel a letter. "Magneto wanted you to have a personal invitation." Gabriel looked down at the letter. It looked like it was made of old papyrus. "Don't waste the opportunity." the stranger said. When Gabriel looked up, there were noone there. _'What a strange guy.'_ He looked at the letter. _'The Brotherhood? I've heard of them before.'_ he thought to himself. _'Yeah. They're the organization about mutant rights. They just play hard.'_ This would probably be an experience to remember.  
"What do ya got there?" Gabriel jumped a bit cause of the new voice.  
"Jesus! You people have GOT to stop sneaking up on me." It was Rogue, who was now giggling.  
"Come on you big scaredy cat." she said. "What is it?"  
"It's a uuuhh.." _  
'Should I tell her? She could get into trouble.'_ He mumbled the last part by accident.  
"What trouble?" Gabriel realised what he had said and slowly facepalmed.  
"Shit. Well, guess there's no point in trying to hide it now." He breathed in. "It's an invitation. From The Brotherhood."  
"The Brothe-?!" He quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet!" he whispered loudly. "I don't want people to get into trouble, okay?" She nodded. "Good. Now listen closely. Meet me here in the evening and we'll read the letter."  
"Sure Gabe." she answered. She then turned away, clearly to think about things. _'Well. I think it's time to bring out the old robe.'_

When it came to it, Rogue was the one who showed up first. She wasn't exactly happy about that. "God. Where is he?" A loud clunk sounded in the distance. Then, only a few seconds later, a cloaked figure stood before her. Before she screamed, she realized that it was him. "Gabriel Vanos, you son of a bitch!"  
"Hey, what's with the harsh language?" he said sarcastically.  
"Why are you wearing that?" she asked and inspected what he was wearing. A cloak, dark as the night, and armor with a lighter tone.  
"It's just for looks and I didn't take the chestplate and such for obvious reasons."  
"What about the mask? It's creepy." she asked, as she was worried about why he would need any form of protection.  
"It IS creepy, it's bone. It was given to me by my grandfathers old friend. He was like a shaman or something weird." Her mouth dropped.  
"Magic? Really.." she wasn't gonna believe that.  
"Well magic exists, if this mask is magical, I wouldn't now." The mask was hard to describe. It looked like it could split in two. It was black on one side, white on the other with a hard expression, and kind of looked like a skull designed hockey mask. "Let's go. It's time." The lecture was gonna start soon.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see so many mutants. "Guess The Brotherhood is more popular than I thought." he said with a hint of concern. _'This could prove to be difficult.'_ He then noticed the bouncer. "Look at him." he told Rogue. "Is that the Juggernaut?"  
"Yes, I think so. If you know about his powers then-"  
"Then we can't allow him to gain momentum, or else nothing will stop him." As they approached him, Juggernaut himself noticed Gabriel's odd clothing.  
"Do you have the letter?" he asked. "And what's with the robe?" Gabriel frowned at him, but his face was hidden, so Juggernaut couldn't see it.  
"I have it right here." he said and gave him the seal that on it.  
"Hey, shouldn't you answer my question, huh punk?" Gabriel was having trouble not punching him in the face.  
"I have my reasons, and I could ask you the same thing." Juggernaut ignored the spiteful comment and let them in. The so called lecture, was about to start, so he had no reason to start a fight.

As they walked in, Gabriel could recognize several faces. 'What the hell's Pyro doing here? I think that's the one people call Toad and..!'  
"Ivy.." Rogue eyes sprung to the way Gabriel's face was facing. "No way." she said.  
"She lied to me. She told me she was going on a date with Colossus. Guess she was with Pyro.." Anna was shocked to see her friends at this place. She immediately started to walk towards them, but Gabriel stopped her, shook his head and said "It's not worth it Anna. We don't want our presence to be known yet."  
"But they're my friends and I deserve an explanation." she said with fury, flaring in her eyes. "We'll ask them later. For now, I think we might want to hear what Magnteo has to say." With that, Magneto came out of hiding and started.  
"Welcome, mutant brothers and sisters. I am Magneto, founder of The Brotherhood." he said, with what sounded like, his most authorised voice. "I am here to ask you, to join us." Talk started to spread throughout the crowd. "You are allowed to leave and refuse our offer, but know this fellow mutants. If you are not with us, you're against us." It was not long before people started to stand up and talk. The first one to step up was John  
"I was once called John, now I am Pyro!" he started to yell. "I will join you Magneto!"  
"Great, welcome to The Brotherhood Pyro." A dissapointed look came across Gabriel's face.  
"Why John?" he mumbled to himself.  
"Me too" a familiar voice announced. Both of their hearts, fell. "I am Ivy and I will also join you" she said.  
"Fantastic, anyone else?" As time went on, more and more mutants with different kind of powers, all explaining them to Magneto. Arclight and Avalanche. They can create seismic energies through their hands, causing tremors. Quicksilver. The son of Magneto. He can move at supersonic speeds. Paralyzer. This guy can generate powerful fields of bio-electromagnetic energy from his body. He also has cybernetic claws in lieu of his hands and feet.

That was just a few of the most notable ones. There was also called Scanner. She could feel other mutants and their power. She looked over at us with a worried look. Probably worried for Magneto and his new crooks.  
"Let's go" Gabriel said to Anna.  
"Go where?" He looked up at Magneto. "Up there? Are you kidding me, I thought you didn-" She stopped when she saw Gabriel's face. It was filled with determination, and he looked like he had a plan. They both started to step up.  
"We would like to join too." he said whilst they were walking up.  
"I am Rogue. I can absorb others powers, even memories and experience." she said.  
"And I am The Fallen Angel," Gabriel said as he threw of his robe revealing his giant black wings. "And you will taste my flames Magneto!" he roared and breathed fire towards Magneto. Lucky for Magneto, Pyro stopped the flames from doing to much damage. Gabriel grabbed Anna. "Beware Magneto." he yelled, as he acsended towards the open roof. "The angel of Hell has his sights set on you. Know, that if you do ANYTHING, radical or extreme, I will come for you." And with that, he flew into the night sky, still holding Anna tight.


End file.
